Skylander Romance
by LucyTheCat
Summary: Spyro is Dating Cynder, But all of The Skylanders aren't sure that Spyro can Date the Undead Dragoness, will the team learn that Cynder actully makes Spyro Happy? One-Shot;)


Skylander Romance

Spyro is dating Cynder, But the other Skylanders are not sure if Spyro can date that Undead Dragoness, will the team learn that Cynder makes Spyro very happy?

Rated PG; Some Crude Humor & Language

Skylanders/ Romance & Humor/ Rated k+/ Spyro & Cynder

CHAPTER 1

The dragon who crashed the party

It's a fine, sunny,(darkproof) day in Skylands, and everyone are partying on Flynn's Ship after they beated kaos from the Arkeyan Chamber. Magic Skylanders made Fireworks, Tech Skylanders turned on Disco/DJ music and lights, and the Water Skylanders made sour fizzy sodas. It was a PAR-TAY!

Spyro then came up to the Undead Dragon named Cynder,who was drinking her Grape soda Zap made for her until She noticed the Purple Dragon coming up to her," uh hi Spyro, what do you want?" she ask blushing. Spyro was blushing as well, but very nervous at the same time. "I was... wondering..." he began still axious. 'yes?' Cynder asked thinking what Spyro is trying to ask her. "would you... like to.. you know.. go out with me tomarrow.. on a... DATE?" Just then the music paused and every Skylander looked at the two Dragons. "Oh Spyro, of chorse I'll go out with you!" She said with delight and hugged the purple dragon. Some of the Skylanders spittanked their soda, some had their mouths dropped, "WHAT!?" They shouted all together. Spyro looked around as everyone stared at him, he relized that he crashed the party, he blushed again. "Don't be embarrassed, Spyro," Cali called out as walked to the blushed purple dragon "I think Cynder is the perfect girl for you," she said that made Spyro feel abit better 'thanks' he said to his trainer, Cynder hugged him comfort. but the other Skylanders are not sure that Undead Dragoness is really the perfect girl for the Magic Purple Dragon.

AWW SPYRO ASKED CYNDER ON A DATE! BUT... UH OH THE OTHER SKYLANDERS HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS!

Chapter 2

DRAGON PICNIC

The next day was the first date of the new couple: SPYROXCYNDER:-) They were getting ready to go to the beach. Spyro wore his orange baseball cap, Cynder wore her fancy hat. They each wore a backpack packed with food for their picnic, sunscrean, and towels, they even wore a pairs of 're now ready as they flyed to the Leviathan Lagoon.

They picked the perfect spot when they got there, they laid their towels and setup their food; Pizza, Lemonade, Sandwitches, and Fruit. They got close together as eat(Romanticly:-) When they finished, Spyro wanted to go swimming,"Now let's go swimming, Cynder!" He told his new girlfriend. "Spyro, you just ate, your have to wait for 5 minutes, or you'll get a stomach cramp!" Cynder warned. "Ok" Spyro agreed. As they waited, They napped together in the warm sun, when they wokeup at 7 minutes, Spyro jumped in the cool water. 1 hour later, He got out, but he smelled funny. " please tell me you didn't use the bathroom in the water!" Cynder discussed not likeing the smell. "I didn't, I think what your smelling...is FISH!" Spyro answered when he sniffed himself, HE IS RIGHT! He smelled like fish who just used the bathroom. Luckly, Spyro went to the cabinstore and washed with scented soap. When he finished, he smell like water lillies, he apoligized to Cynder for smelling like fishurine, She Forgived as she handed him a strawberry-flavored popcicle, she had grape flavored, They seated back on their towels, licked their popcicles, and watched the clouds.

However, The Water Skylanders spied on the couple, The Dragon couple didn't see them. Gill Grunt made sure that creepy dragoness wouldn't hurt his best friend, since all they seen is romance and not battling, they decided to go back to the ship.

I LOVE SPYRO AND CYNDER'S PICNIC, HOW CUTE!

CHAPTER 3

BFF(Best Friends...FIGHTING?)

Spyro and Cynder has been dating for a month, Spyro laid in Cali's room on the ship, relaxing for his next date, he daydreamed his romance with Cynder:-) Until Trigger Happy and Gill Grunt bargged in the room angerly at Spyro which woke him up :-O Spyro was confussed why his Best Friends are mad,"hey, what's wrong guys?" he asked. "It's YOU!" Trig yelled. "why, I didn't do anything wrong!" Spyro explained. "It's You going out with that dragon lady of the Dead!" Gil yelled(his shout wasn't very good) Spyro couldn't believe that his best friend just called his girlfriend a monster! "That spooky dragon lady gives me the heebegeebies!" Trig yelled doing the willies.

Just then Cali came in to see whats all shouting, Spyro told her everything why they were fighting, Cali told Trig And Gil that they should be ashamed of themselves for what they were doing at Spyro. Trig and Gil know that Cali is right, and relized what they were doing is very wrong, They apoligized to Spyro for everything "It's ok, you guys were just trying to make sure I'm ok, but can you guys do me a favor?" Spyro ask relieved, "Yes...Spyro?" Gil asked worried. "Can you guys tell the other Skylanders the truth about Cynder...Please?" Spyro asked sweetly. "Sure Buddy," Gil said relieved."and Cynder IS the perfect girl for you!" Just then Cynder went in "What?" she asked because everyone was staring at her. "nothing, just let's go." Spyro told her as they waved by and flied to the Dragon Peak.

WHAT A CUTE STORY, MY FIRST EVER FANFIC, SURE HOPE YOU LAUGH AND THIS STORY PEACE OUT;-)


End file.
